


Seven Months

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Swan beauty, Golden swan - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rumbelle - Freeform, Swan Beauty, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern non-magic Au where Emma makes a decision about her relationship with Belle and Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Months

**Author's Note:**

> Some one I follow on Tumblr was having a conversation with an Anon about Golden Swan Beauty, and as I read the conversations, my own verse for them popped into my head. The story had three different starting points. I chose this one as it was the easiest to get into Emma’s head space for me. If people like this I’ll go ahead and work on the times referenced in here and what happens after.
> 
> P.S. if Neal exist in this Verse, he and Gold's son will be two different people.

Emma slammed the lid of her laptop shut. She jumped out of her seat and paced around her apartment. She stalked into her kitchen, opened the fridge, pulled out a beer. The door shut on it's own as she turned and slapped the bottle down on the island. Palms braced on each side of the bottle, she ducked her head for a few breaths, then peaked out of the top of her eyes at the computer.

She harshly swallowed and felt her heart beat once in her chest, before pushing off the counter and marching into her room. She gracelessly flopped onto the bed and covered her eyes with an arm. Her other hand clenched in the comforter. She took several deep breaths to try to calm down. She moved her arm just enough so that out of the corner of her eye she could see her dresser and the box that sat on top. 

The thin green box had been sitting there since she got it a month ago. Sitting up, she reaches over for it. The hinges on the back creak as it opens and she picks up the piece of cardstock inside, thumb brushing over the words.

_Happy Birthday, Emma- Love Belle and Callum_

Setting aside the box and note, she picked up the clasp of the chain, falling back onto the bed. She holds it up so that the sterling sliver Swan charm spins as it hang in front of her eyes. 

It had been Seven months. 

Seven months since she walked into the bar of one of the swankier hotels downtown to repaid a favor to a fellow bondsman and helped him out on a case. 

Seven months since she and met Belle and Callum Gold.

Seven months since she had gone up to their room with them. And spending most of the week with them.

Seven months since they had gone back to their small sleepy Maine town of Storybrook, Belle taking Emma's e-mail with her.

Seven months of exchanging e-mails with Belle, with Callum, with Belle _and_ Callum.

Seven months of the that strange warmth in her chest growing warmer and bigger and fighting her efforts to contain it. All leading to the two e-mails she received today.

She sat back up, slipping the chain over her neck and went back out into the living room. Sitting on the couch, she opened her laptop again, seeing both e-mails still open. The one from Belle's said nothing, just held a link. Callum's held the same link, but the message underneath it was what had her slamming the laptop shut. 

_Please think about it. Belle misses you._

 

_... **I** miss you._

She clicked the link and it took her to the Want Ad's of _The Daily Mirror_ , Storybrook's only newspaper. The Ad was by a Sheriff Graham, who was looking for a Deputy.

She stared straight ahead even as her fingers moved on the keyboard, if she didn't look, it wasn't real. When all the information was filled in, she lightly tapped the left side of the 'enter' key with her finger. The laptop was old. The left side only worked sometime. 

She took a deep breath, held it for a count of 10, and let it out. If it worked, it worked. If it didn't, she'd close the window and forget about it. She closed her eyes and jabbed at the key.


End file.
